You Don't Need to Know
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Somehow, Xion ends up in Jump City, with no possible way to get back home, Raven finds her and soon pursues her, questioning about who she really is. Will the puppet give in to tell, or just leave like she was never there? I don't own anything.
1. This isn't Right

Chapter 1 This Isn't Right

(Raven POV)

All I was doing was trying to meditate on the roof when Beast Boy interrupted me.

"What is it Beast Boy?" I asked.

"Robin said there's something up, we all need to come see it, now," Beast Boy said.

"Do I have to right now?" I asked.

"Yes, it's urgent," Beast Boy said.

"Fine, I'm coming," I said getting to where it technically was the living room.

* * *

"What is so urgent that it had to interrupt my meditation?" I asked.

"Weird creatures unknown to the universe have arrived Earth, harming many of the citizens," Starfire said.

"Do we know what they are exactly?" I asked.

"No, even my database doesn't know," Cyborg said.

"But we know one thing," Robin said showing a blurred image of a hooded girl in a black cloak, "we have no idea of the connection but when she showed up, the creatures showed up as well."

"Why not track her then?" I asked.

"It's impossible to Raven, no matter what we try we can't find her," Beast Boy said, "She's here one moment, and gone the next. She's like a ghost."

"So your saying is we have no idea of how to find her then," I said.

"Not exactly," Robin said showing some footage, "it seems whenever these creatures are around, she shows up, but then, we have no idea what happens."

"So then what?" I asked.

"You're going to find her," Robin said.

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Well I sorta promised Aqualad a race," Beast Boy said.

"I need to recharge my power cells," Cyborg said.

"I'm expecting a gift from Tamaran," Starfire said.

"Okay, okay I get it, I'll go find her," I said leaving.

* * *

(Xion POV)

Okay I am completely scared right now, I have no idea where I am and the heartless are after me. Where could I go, I have no idea where, I wasn't really certain what to do, but I've been keeping my hood up. I really was lost. Even worse, I can't go home, the Dark Corridors, they aren't working here. I was forced to leave the worlds touched by Kingdom Hearts.

(Raven POV)

Levitating through Jump City, nothing suspicious yet. Then I see a flash of clothing, it was a cloak that trailed the hooded girl, the one I was looking for.

"Stop please wait," I said after touching the ground walking up like a normal person would.

Hesitating a bit, she looked at me I couldn't see her eyes that cloak was good to conceal her identity, and then she ran off.

"Please wait," I said running after her, "I just want to talk."

"Ta… Talking… its useless," she said, continuing to run, "It won't… change my past."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, this time going in front of her so she couldn't continue forward.

"It's none of your concern," she said, trying to leave, turning around but she didn't move.

I looked over her shoulder, seeing what it was, those strange creatures. Wait, Robin said she'd come to them, but here, it seems the opposite.

"Oh great, not again," she muttered, "I hope you're ready for this."

I was confused by what she meant. With a flash of light, a sword with a key-shaped end, some sort of guard and a chain came to her hands. Then she went head on, fighting those same creatures. Then somehow, one the size of a skyscraper came to form, seeming to look at me, then going on to fight the giant one, I assumed she wanted me to help.

Uncertain of what I really should do, I just stayed a good distance away watching her after it slashed me on the stomach; I really shouldn't have to get involved with this. But it also seemed she was and wasn't doing well. In the end the giant creature was I was assuming killed with a floating light sphere floating up the sky.

* * *

Looking at my target, I was surprised, with her blade raised up green glowing vines and a lotus appeared above her. What was that about? Turning towards me, I couldn't tell why but with a glance she began walking away.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked.

"Somewhere where they won't find me," she said.

"They?" I asked.

"Those creatures, the heartless, are after something I have, I have to protect it," she said then looking at me, "You're hurt!"

"What, oh it's nothing," I said.

"No, it's something," she said muttering something.

Instantly, I felt like I was better, like I wasn't wounded in the first place. Even my clothes were repaired.

"How did you do that?" I asked before she had a chance to leave again.

"It's something I learned, before I came here," she said.

"You're not from Jump City?" I asked.

"So this is what this place is called? I'm not from here," she said.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"You don't need to know. I can't go back after all," she said and left.

Great, I was so close to finding out who she was. Might as well head back, I have nothing else to do anyways.

* * *

"Well… wait where is she?" Beast Boy asked.

"I got the medical kit, wait, you're not wounded," Cyborg said.

"What happened out there?" Robin asked.

"Look I found her and was able to follow her for a while, then the creatures, or as how she called it, the heartless, came out after us, she said that they are after something she has," I said, "and I was wounded but she somehow healed me like it never happened."

"That's some tale you're telling," Robin said, "did you at least get a chance to see her face?"

"No, her hood concealed it well," I said, "I couldn't catch a glimpse."

"We'll continue to look out for any sightings of her, if you do, radio the others," Robin said.

Great, she'll be in a lot worse with everyone after her. But I was certain, that she was like us, but something told me she wasn't. Something wasn't right.


	2. Running

Chapter 2 Running

(Xion POV)

I thought I only had to deal with the heartless here, but now I have to run from people after me, but they're not from my home. They are always after me, but whenever the heartless are around, none of them seem to know what to do. They just stood back watching me, I was glad there weren't any boss heartless yet like that other time.

Then the giant heartless came, the same one as before, and this time I was glad that I had help, the first one who was going after me.

"Thank you," I said and left.

"You know a name would be nice," she said coming down and taking off her hood revealing purple hair, observant purple eyes and a red-diamond shaped thingy on her forehead, "I'm Raven."

"Xion," I said taking off my hood, revealing who I was, "I really should be going now."

"How do you explain those floating light spheres?" Raven asked.

"Oh the hearts they collect, they go off on their own, hopefully someday, they'll return to their true owners, I'm not sure when mine will though," I said, " but if they don't they'll find themselves in another heartless or if they are collected by a keyblade, or the sword I wield, wielder, they combine to form…"

(Raven POV)

"Form what?" I asked as she began to look around at the sky.

"I really shouldn't tell anyone about it here," Xion said, "is there a secluded place I could tell you at?"

"Maybe, but you'll have to head back to headquarters," I said, "If you want to of course."

"It's fine, I just need some rest without having to deal with them," Xion said, I was going to ask who them were but I guess we'll find out later.

* * *

Heading back to Titans Tower, we came back before everyone else had. I was glad of that.

"Do you have anything else to change into? That cloak looks a bit uncomfortable," I said.

"I do, where's the bathroom?" Xion asked.

"Down the hall a bit, if you want the girls' one, it's upstairs to the left," I said and she left.

Then as she left, everyone else came back.

"Didn't find her, she wasn't at where I was," Cyborg said, "Hey Raven, did you find her?"

"You might say that I have, but," I said.

"Hey, thanks for the directions, but this place is amazing," Xion said walking in, worst timing ever. Now she was wearing instead of that cloak, white leggings, a sky-blue skirt trimmed with white that was pleated, a royal blue shirt that went to her elbows, a blue vest with a hood with white kitten ears and white fingerless gloves.

"Raven, who is she?" Robin asked.

"It's the girl you were after," I said which alarmed her.

"You were after me and yet I thought I could trust you as a friend," Xion said, "That's it I'm going to go deal with some heartless, probably do twice my quota this time."

"Wait what heartless, there aren't any heartless people on this planet," Starfire said.

"She's talking about the creatures that we have problems with," I said, "She's been helping us all this time."

"Really, well that's nice," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind I'll be leaving," Xion said, "If you want to remember me, keep the cloak."

"Wait! Please don't go, how could I remember you if I don't know your name?" Beast Boy said just then she stopped.

"I think it will be better when fewer people know who I am, where I'm from and what I do," Xion said before continuing to leave.

"How long have you been out there?" Starfire asked.

"Not long, a couple days, I'm use to it," Xion said, "After all, I just can't go home."

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because… that's how things had happened," Xion said, "how my life ended up as how it is today."

"So where you from?" Cyborg asked.

"Can't tell, if I did, you wouldn't believe me," Xion said.

"Oh just stay for one night," Starfire said, "Who knows what the moon is foretelling."

"The moon?" Xion said as we saw it, heart-shaped, "Oh no, this can't be happening, not here."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Where I'm from, that was outside where I had lived, Kingdom Hearts," Xion said.

"Kingdom Hearts?" I asked.

"Well I guess I'll have to stay if you want to know," Xion said.

"Oh goodie! Where are you from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? And will you be my friend?" Starfire said.

"Err, I'll tell you later, it just happened and I can't go back, I'd say sky-blue and maybe," Xion said.

"Oh joy," Starfire said hugging Xion.

"Can't breathe at the moment," Xion said.

"Oh sorry," Starfire said.

"Maybe you should start your story," Robin said.

"Okay," Xion said, "where should I start?"

"How about at the… are you okay?" Robin asked, I saw her, she looked in pain.

* * *

Screaming in pain, she was definitely in pain and became unconscious.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Something's not right, I can't pick up a pulse, but she's breathing," Cyborg said.

"Take her to my room," I said, "I'll try to help her."

With everyone's help, I got her to my room on my bed.

"So what are you going to do?" Cyborg asked.

"The same thing that you and Beast Boy did to me, remember, except it's me who will be doing the invading," I said closing the door, alright time to go into her mind.


	3. Into Her Mind

Chapter 3 Into her Mind

(Raven POV)

Azarath Mentrion Zinthos, Axarath Mentrion Zinthos…

I'm trying to help Xion, but something Cyborg said was confusing. What did he mean by no heartbeat? I couldn't tell what he meant.

"Where, where am I?" I said, "So this has to be Xion's mind."

This was interesting, mostly a white castle, where am I? Sometimes, I see strange white creatures; nothing like those heartless Xion was fighting. What could I do, other than those white creatures there are different colored creatures as well.

"Look out," someone said, he had short silver hair, blue-green eyes and in his hand was a… keyblade? I think.

"Thank you, who are you?" I asked.

"Riku, let's just say I help those in the Realm of Sleep," he said, "and you are."

"Raven, someone who found Xion," I said, "And I'm trying to help her."

"Xion, so that's her name, no wonder she looked familiar, but who do I remember was named Xion?" Riku said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We'll we're in her mind, so we'll find out," Riku said, "This looks like, her beginning."

* * *

We passed by an open door, inside was a man in a cloak similar to hers, in front of him was a cylindrical clear container, and inside was her.

"Vexen," Riku said.

"You know him?" I asked.

"A member of Organization XIII," Riku said, "he created a replica of me once in Castle Oblivion, figures, this place looks the same."

Could that meant that Xion was one as well? We continued on, finding ourselves someplace different, a castle this time with a large heart-shaped moon in front of it. Riku said it was the Castle that Never Was, I never heard of it. Sometimes we saw her with two boys, one around her age with blond, spiky hair and the other older than them with spiky red hair and teardrop tattoos underneath his eyes.

"Axel and Roxas, figures," Riku said, "she must have treasured their friendship. Her mind is filled with things she remembers that others don't; things she deeply treasures."

"That is a bit confusing," I said.

"I think we'll find out, maybe," Riku said.

Continuing on, the scenery changed, ending off at Xion falling into a coma, was it normal? Finally we met up with Xion.

"Xion? Are you okay?" I asked.

"My darkness is the same as yours, one day it will engulf me completely," she said.

"Nightmares, you have to help me with this," Riku said, "then we could help her out of this."

Soon we were as you could say, fighting this 'Nightmare' I was still confused of what he meant but we were able to finish it.

* * *

"Looks like I have to leave now," Riku said, "We both do, but hey take care of her, she holds something important from everyone she knows."

Then he disappeared in a flash of light as I was surrounded in the same thing.

I woke up finding all the Titans, looking at me with some concern.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine, how is she?" I asked.

"She's still breathing, yet I still can't pick up a heartbeat," Cyborg said.

"Maybe it is because of where she's from," I said.

"What do you mean Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know exactly, but when I went into her mind, I met someone she might have known, someone who helped me through this," I said, "He said that she holds memories of things that have happened that others have forgotten about."

"Did he say anything else?" Robin asked.

"He said, to take care of her," I said.


	4. Her Story

Chapter 4 Her Story

(Raven POV)

All of us were waiting for her to wake up, sometimes, if we are needed, one of us would stay back and watch over her. But mostly I was worried about her the most. Earlier the others have left, I was glad we were able to move her to the infirmary; I don't want anyone in my room. I was sitting down reading a book while once in a while looking at her.

"Hey Raven, how is she?" Cyborg said as they came in.

"She still hasn't woken up yet," I said, closing my book as she began to stir, "about time though."

"What happened?" Xion asked.

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked.

"I feel fine," Xion said, "I haven't felt any better, thank you Raven."

"You're welcome," I said.

"Now about your story, can you start from the beginning?" Robin asked.

"Sure, I will," Xion said, "It all began after Roxas, the Nobody of Sora was born…

* * *

(Xion POV)

_Where I'm from, there were thirteen Nobodies, beings without hearts. What creates the Nobodies is when a person with a strong heart looses themselves to the darkness; they are split into two, the Heartless and the Nobody. But truthfully, I don't have a heart, and I'm not a normal Nobody. I never had any parents, because I was created to catch Roxas' memories._

_ I was a Replica, No. i who was created out of memories from Sora, a keyblade wielder like me. I was from Organization XIII, the group of Noodies, I was their 14__th__ member. I was just their back up in case if Roxas fails. I soon was beginning to get curious of where I was from after I met Riku who told me that my keyblade was a sham and worthless, I found out I was created at Castle Oblivion, a second headquarters I think, that hides something that Xemnas, the leader, is still after, someone who looks almost like Roxas._

_ Anyways, at some time, I've begun to run away, sometimes getting caught, but one time I was able to get away thanks to Riku, he helped me to get better and with my choice on what to do. I after all, couldn't abandon my friends, Axel and Roxas, but if I stayed then Roxas would not even survive. Before I came to Jump City, all I remember is passing out._

"After that, I don't know what happened to anyone, I had drifted away from them, even if it does hurt that no one remembers me, I am just happy, that I could always remember them," I said, "then one day, I ended up here, I felt like my powers over the darkness have almost faded away and I can't get home, I really don't mind it though. Because I'll always remember them."

(Raven POV)

"That's so sad," Starfire said, "don't you miss your friends?"

"A little, but they will always be a part of me as I am a part of them," Xion said.

"And your name?" Robin asked.

"You haven't told me yours yet," Xion said.

"Robin," he said and then began to point out the others, "and they are Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and you've already met Raven."

"It's nice to meet you," Xion said, "I'm Xion."

"Xion huh, well by what my database tells me, Xion means remembrance," Cyborg said, "like how you always will remember something others may not."

"I know," Xion said now somewhat upset.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just now the heartless will invade this world until a keyblade wielder can seal the keyhole," Xion said, "I'm the only one here, but, I don't know how to find it. And with Kingdom Hearts forming here, who knows what will happen."

"Don't worry, we'll be there for you," Starfire said.

"That's the thing," Xion said, "I don't know how to find the keyhole."

"So what if you don't seal it?" Beast Boy asked.

"If the heartless finds the keyhole, then more of them can invade Jump City, tipping the balance a lot and no one would survive, and this place would no longer exist," Xion said.

"Then what will happen to us then?" Starfire asked.

"Then we wouldn't be alive," I said, "We would be nothing left but discarded memories."

"Like me," Xion said, it looked like she was about to cry, "Just discarded and forgotten memories, dreams and wishes."

"No you're more than that," Raven said, "You came here, and can help us save our home, like you saved your friend."

"How, I don't even know what to do, I can't even master my keyblade," Xion said.

"Master?" Beast Boy asked.

"You cannot just chose to wield the keyblade, the keyblade chooses its wielder," Xion said, "When it does, the wielder must then train to master their elemental abilities. I can't even do that. I know mine could possibly be either the light or the darkness, but that's all I've ever tapped into. I've heard of those who could use the earth, wind and water, my friend can use fire to his will and he isn't a keyblade wielder. Me, I'm clueless as ever."

"What do you mean elemental power?" Robin asked.

"Because some people who wield keyblades can tap into the powers some cannot and they can use it to enhance their abilities," Xion said, "If you need me, I'll be outside, finding out what my elements are."

* * *

After she left, she seemed a bit disappointed.

"I don't get it, her heartbeat is very faint, how does she survive?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe it isn't really her heart, but her spirit she's missing out on," I said, "I'll go help her out. Just so nothing explodes."

I was walking towards the training grounds. Her story, her life, was more confusing as it continued on.


	5. Who's Slade?

Chapter 5 Who's Slade?

(Raven POV)

"Thundara!" Xion shouted, "Great no lightning, might as well try harder, or something different."

"Trying something interesting?" I asked.

"Still trying to figure it out," Xion said, "and still nothing."

"Titans trouble," Robin said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Slade," Robin said.

"Who's Slade?" Xion asked.

"Just some creepy guy who is always ruining our day, and we are completely unable to at least get him for more than an hour," Beast Boy said.

"That's not it, he's on the move underground, let's go," Robin said, "Xion you too; who knows what we're dealing with."

* * *

We found ourselves underground, finding him with lots of tunnels.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"We should split up," Robin said.

"I'll take the one second to the left from the middle," Xion said, "Something tells me to go there alone."

"Are you sure?" Starfire said.

"I have to trust something, I don't have a heart after all," Xion said running down the path already keyblade in hand.

"Okay, we'll mark that off as the path Xion took, now every, choose a path, mark it so then we'll know which path we already took and on the way tell her about it," Cyborg said.

"I'm going after Xion," I said, "something just doesn't seem right."

(Xion POV)

I was running down the path, finding that there was a large opening; inside was… a man encased in metal armor so much that you couldn't recognize his face?

"Hello," he said, "Xion."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Simple I know everything about the Titans and their alliances, so it was easy to know you, a girl without a family," he said, "I could give you one."

"How would you know that, everyone thinks they're right," I said, mimicking Axel, "But you're wrong, I did have one, my friends are my power, they are my family."

(Raven POV)

I found Xion and Slade; I guess her guess was right

"Then where are they? Where are your so-called friends?" he asked.

"They may have forgotten me, but I do know one thing, that they are a part of me," Xion said, "No matter how many times I ran away, they were always there to bring me back. No matter what happened they were there for me. Even if they had forgotten me, my promises to them are still real. No matter what you try, you will never get a hold of them."

Then something interesting happened. Two flashes, one light the other dark, came upon her hand and two keyblades came. She was surrounded by two swirling streams swirling in opposite directions, one light and the other dark. She was fighting Slade almost beating Slade.

"You are almost perfect for an apprentice," Slade said, "Maybe my own."

"Never, you will never have me as an apprentice," Xion said, "Because I will never follow anyone's orders unless they do something good to others."

"I could give you back your heart," Slade tempted her with.

"What a joke," Xion said smiling, "How could you give it back if I never had one to begin with, I'm going to earn my heart back, I'm not taking any shortcuts from you."

"Fine then, we'll meet again little Xion, you will beg for my assistance," Slade said disappearing.

"Not likely," Xion said as the swirling lines faded away.

"Wow Xion, didn't know you could do that," I said.

"Neither did I, especially with two keyblades," Xion said.

One was representing the light, while the other representing the darkness. The Light keyblade guard was crystal-like wings protecting the gilded handle. The shaft was a white-crystallized with a silvery-blue ribbon circling it. The key was in the shape of a snowy-owl wing. And the keychain was in the shape of a crystallized wayfinder that had silver frames and half silver/half golden token, and the glass was green to orange to blue.

The Darkness keyblade guard was dark crystals protecting the silver handle. The shaft was a black-crystallized with a purple-black ribbon circling it. The key was in the shape of a raven head. The keychain was a raven feather.

"I guess that there are names for these, I just wonder what it is," Xion said.

I was interested in their names as well, just as the others came in.

"Crystal Owl and Raven Guidance," Xion said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"My keyblades, their new names," Xion said, showing them.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Xion fought Slade, something told her to go down this one. That lead her to this," I said, "if you saw her earlier, something was…swirling around her. I couldn't tell what."

"You fought Slade?" Robin asked.

"So that was who Slade was. But yeah I did," Xion said, "not the same as heartless though, they really would just almost stay put."

"Can we go home yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure," Robin said, "Let's go."

* * *

When we got back Xion seemed better now, was it because of what happened earlier?

"Well, I've been doing scans, and it seems that your heartbeat is getting stronger," Cyborg said.

"It's not just the physical heart that a Nobody doesn't have, it's also the emotional one," Xion said, "Nobodies cannot feel emotions; I was no exception to make it seem I really was though. I can't feel hope, joy, anger, hatred, happiness, sadness, sympathy or even love. Any emotion that is out there, I cannot feel, but honestly, I'm pretty good at faking it sometimes. But other times I feel like, I can feel them. But not having any emotions makes a Nobody close to a robot."

"So then why go through drastic measures for Kingdom Hearts?" Robin asked.

"Some say that it could lead to ultimate power and knowledge, but my friends told me, it was a way, to get our hearts back," Xion.

"Don't worry, you'll get your heart back," I said, "I know you will."


	6. My Powers Revealed

Chapter 6 My Powers Revealed

(Xion POV)

"It's seems you've gotten the hang of two keyblades," Robin said

"Yeah, even better since I finally know my elemental powers," I said.

"Really?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Really what is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Light and Darkness," I said, "I somehow can control them both even though most of the time people fight over the light to protect it and the darkness to reign. I guess I'm the balance between the two."

"And the two Keyblades?" Cyborg asked.

"Well normally a keyblade wielder would only wield one, I guess the only exceptions are me and probably Roxas and Sora," I said, "Roxas acquired two after he finished me and I went into him, Sora only for certain times because Roxas was his Nobody, but for me, I'm clueless."

"Maybe it's because the Light and Darkness cannot remain in the same keyblade," Raven said, "so it split itself to two so then there wouldn't be any troubles."

"Maybe, but others would say it was a gift," I said, "I just say it was a coincidence that it happened."

"I say we celebrate! Who wants ice cream?" Cyborg asked.

* * *

Soon we all went to the ice cream shop; I was surprised at how many flavors they had.

"Um excuse me, but do you have sea-salt ice cream?" I asked.

"Sea-salt, that's unusual, why would anyone want that?" the shop owner asked.

"Because it's salty, yet at the same time sweet," I said.

"Just get her vanilla and add sea-salt flakes to it," Robin said.

We were enjoying our ice cream outside but I kinda wasn't.

"Xion, what's wrong?" Raven asked.

"It's just isn't the same," I said, "But it's okay."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"It's not exactly the same, I don't mind how it's not blue, but the taste I remember is only on the outside," I said, "But then again I'd be bringing back to many sad memories."

"Maybe we could make some," Starfire said.

"Yeah, when we don't have to kick butt," Beast Boy said.

"Sure," Xion said, just then a large blast came out of nowhere.

We saw from what it came from a giant, dark plant-shaped creature floating in the sky.

"Heartless at this hour?" I said, "You guys make sure no one gets hurt, I'll deal with it."

(Raven POV)

We all made sure the people were safe, and then we saw Xion, her two keyblades, Crystal Owl in her left hand while Raven Guidance was in her right hand, ready to fight as the light and dark streams were swirling around her. But it was odd how could she be able to reach it? Then the swirling streams stopped and took form as wings, one white and the other black. She was now flying, and battling the heartless creature. Soon, defeating it, letting its captured heart float away. Xion came back to the ground with the streams swirling again and stopping, becoming an entwined bracelet around her right wrist.

"Wow, who knew you had that much in you," Robin said.

"Neither did I, but now I guess I can tap into my powers more often, whether or not if I am holding my keyblades or not," Xion said.

"Well that's a good thing," Cyborg said, "We won't have to worry about anyone getting hurt."

"Well there is another thing the keyblade can do," Xion said.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"These keyblades, can unlock any lock," Xion said.

"That is something that can't fall into the wrong hands," Robin said.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

I have no idea where I am, all I know is that I have Oathkeeper and Oblivion with me to protect me.

"Welcome young keyblade wielder," someone said not showing who he was.

"How did you know I have a keyblade?" I asked.

"Because, another person here wields a keyblade too, in fact, she wields two," he said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Maybe you know her, maybe you don't, I really don't remember her name, but when I look at your eyes, it reminds me of hers," he said.

"I don't know who you are talking about," I said.

"Well, I could possibly help you remember, on one condition of course," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you become my apprentice, then I'll help you master it," he said.

"Fine then," I said, "but I'll leave when I want to."

"Not likely," he said, "I am Slade and you are."

"XIII," I said.

"Well then welcome XIII," Slade said.


	7. The New Apprentice

Chapter 7 the New Apprentice

(Xion POV)

"Titans trouble," Robin said.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"It's a bit blurry, but it seems like Slade has a new torture subject," Robin said.

"What?" I asked.

"He means a new apprentice," Raven said.

"Yes, and we have a good picture of him, but it's still blurry," Robin said, "Cyborg can you focus it?"

"Already on it," Cyborg said.

As it began to focus more and more, I saw what he looked like come in view. He had a metal/ fabric tight suit, the silver metal being on his shoulders, knees, elbows, around his wrist and ankles and around above the collar bone, chest and a half of the upper back. The fabric was all black. He had some sort of headphones on his head and on the left was XIII and the right was an 'S'. I saw his face, he had spiky blond hair and blue eye similar too my own. When the picture was completely focused I finally realized it.

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion," I said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion are the keyblades my friend uses," I said "It's Roxas."

"That mean then your friend is with Slade," Robin said, "Let's go, we might have a chance to save him."

"Xion are you okay?" Raven asked looking at me.

"It's just, what if I begin to absorb him again? Then this time, what if we can't stop it, he's my friend," I asked.

"Don't worry, you'll both be fine," Raven said.

"Thanks Raven," I said following the others.

* * *

I was using my light and darkness abilities to fly with Starfire and Raven while Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy were running. We found only Roxas there.

"Who are you people?" Roxas asked.

"We are just looking out for you, you should never trust Slade," Robin said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Roxas asked going ahead for an attack; I dove and block him with my keyblades, "Two keyblades? Who are you really, are you the one he mentioned?"

"Depends, why would you trust him if you want to master the keyblade if he doesn't wield one?" I asked.

"How would you know that?" he asked as we continued to fight, "You don't know where I'm from."

"Roxas, you forgotten it for this long and never tried to remember?" I asked, "You never remember our time in the Organization? Or how we always were with Axel on the Clock Tower after missions? Or even, when I asked you to free the hearts in Kingdom Hearts?"

"Stop it, you'll make it worse," Roxas said.

"Your head is hurting again is it? It's because your memories are trying to come back, but your forcing them to stay out of it," I said, "Come on Roxas, just let them flow by, then it will stop hurting."

"No I'm not Roxas, I am XIII, nobody else," Roxas said.

"Oh of course you are," I said, "Roxas, Number XIII the Key of Destiny and Nobody of Sora right?"

"How would you know that, I never met you," Roxas said.

"Because I am you, the same way I am Sora," I said, "Just a mere replica."

"Stop it, you're making it worse," Roxas said almost screaming in pain.

Just then a fiery chakram went between us, Axel was here as well?!

"Hello, did I catch you two at a bad time?" Axel asked as his chakrams came into his hand.

"Axel why are you here?" Roxas asked.

"Because I made a promise, you remember it Xion, right?" Axel asked.

"Of course, no matter how many times we ran away," I said.

"I'd always be there to bring you back," Axel finished, "so tell me Roxas, why are you here?"

Roxas wouldn't say anything.

"What's wrong Roxas, are you still forgetting?" I asked, "That the three of us were best friends?"

"How could we if I never remember her," Roxas asked.

"Well I remember Xion well enough," Axel said, "After all she did run away like around five times."

Just then I felt my vision going and was hearing people shouting my name.

(Raven POV)

No, this cannot be happening!

"We'll finish this later puppet," Roxas said disappearing.

"We have to take her back to Titans Tower now," Robin said.

"I'm going as well," Axel said, "I'm her friend, and right now, the only one from her past from the Organization."

* * *

We arrived back at Titans Tower with Axel coming whether we liked it or not.

"Well she'll be fine, just a small shock," Cyborg said, "She'll wake up soon enough."

We were all glad to hear that, but Axel was… let's just say… excited?

"Axel, don't tell me I was out for a week or more," Xion said as she woke up.

"Nope just for at least an hour, that's a new record," Axel said.

"Well then I haven't missed much," Xion said, "I missed you Axel, you and Roxas."

"I know, I missed you as well," Axel said, "So, want to see if I'm still better than you."

"Oh I know I'm going to win," Xion said.

"Wait, we're not really certain on how you are right now," Cyborg said, "what if you faint again?"

"I'll be fine," Xion said, "after all, it has happened before for much longer and I was fine."

"That was then, and this is now, who knows what has changed," Cyborg asked.

"Well what does it say about my condition then?" Xion asked.

"That your fine… nothing is wrong," Cyborg said.


	8. Friendly Competition

Chapter 8 Friendly Competition

(Xion POV)

We were on the training grounds; Axel and I were on the field.

"Ready for this Xion?" Axel asked.

"I am," I said.

Soon we were fighting it out but I guess it was tie.

"Who knew you could do that with the Light and Darkness combined? You're a natural," Axel said.

"Thanks your fire powers are still as great as ever and you're getting better at it. Meaning you could back someone to a corner with it," I said.

"That's nice to know how my friends are doing," Axel said, "Hey do you know where to get some sea-salt ice cream?"

"Honestly, none of the ice cream shops here sells any," I said.

"What a bummer," Axel said.

"Hey Axel, I'm a bit worried," I said.

"About what?" Axel asked.

"How I fainted," I said, "I think I might be absorbing Roxas' memories of Sora again."

"You might be?" Axel asked.

"Maybe, do you think you might be able to check if I did?" I asked.

"Sure," Axel said.

* * *

(Raven POV)

"What are you doing with Xion?" I asked.

"I'm just going to check to see if Xion is okay that's all," Axel said.

"Do you want Cyborg to help you?" I asked as Xion walked into a tube.

"No, I'll be fine with it," Axel said as he began to work on it.

Then I was watching the screen as well as Axel, what was he looking for? Something strange happened though. Sometimes some things would come up and blur and disappear. What was that all about? Soon Xion came out, a bit groggy but she was still fine.

"Well, what happened Axel?" Xion asked.

"There were some of his memories, but they disappeared, so maybe then they went back to Roxas," Axel said, "You're okay."

"That's good," Xion said, "If that is still happening, then Roxas will be endangered again. I just don't want him to be in danger."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Robin, what I'm saying is that I hold a power I never wanted to use in the first place," Xion said, "I can catch or absorb Roxas' memories until I can take his power for my own. That separated us from each other, I still remember it all, but he doesn't want to remember a thing."

"Don't worry, he'll come to his senses soon enough, just give him some time," Axel said.

"But what if it's too late?" Xion asked.

"Don't worry," I said, "We'll always find a way to reverse it."

* * *

(Roxas/XIII POV)

"You failed to defeat her?" Slade asked.

"What else could I do, my head was hurting," I said.

"Do you know the reason why XIII?" Slade asked.

"No I don't," I lied when it was really her memories trying to get into me.

"Fair enough," Slade said, "go find her and finish her."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Find the girl with the two keyblades, and end her life," Slade said.

"Of course sir," I said, leaving.

_Roxas, I'm out of time._

"Who's there?" I asked.

_You've poured so many memories into me, given me so much that I feel like I'm about to overflow._

Wait it sounded familiar.

_You're next Roxas, I have to make you a part of me to, don't you see? This is why I was created._

Of course it was familiar, she told me herself.

_All those hearts I've captured, Kingdom Hearts, set them free._

I never was able to keep that promise.

_Good-bye Roxas, see you again. I'm glad I got to meet you. Oh and of course Axel too, you're both my best friends, never forget. That's the truth._

I forgot that, and now, I'm against her.

"Who else will I have ice cream with?" I said, "Xion."

No matter what, it has happened again, one of us will have to be forgotten.


	9. Face to Face

Chapter 9 Face to Face

(Xion POV)

"Guys, what is it," I said as Axel lead me somewhere.

"You'll see soon enough," Axel said.

"Oh great, a dark room," I said, "What is this all about?"

"Surprise!" everyone said as the lights came on.

"Do you like it?" Beast Boy asked, "It's your room."

"My own room?" I asked.

"Yep," Robin said, handing me one of their communicators, "From now on Xion, you are a part of the Teen Titans."

"I… I… I don't know what to say," I said, "But Axel, what about you?"

"They just made me an honorary member," Axel said, "Anyways I have to leave now, who knows what trouble Roxas could get himself into. But just in case, I will contact you guys. Got it memorized?"

I saw my room, and just to be clear, I was glad it wasn't like the one back at the Castle. Just then, the alarm rang.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, "Who are we kicking butt?"

"It's not that, it's a message transmitted to us, but how?" Robin said.

"Show us the message," Starfire said.

The message came upon and it was Roxas.

"Teen Titans, this is none of your concerns but this message is directed to an old friend of mine," Roxas said, "Xion if I'm delivering this message as a challenge, winner stays, while the other suffers the fate since you already know what had happened the last time we fought. Meet me at the beach at sunset. That is where we are going to fight."

"Axel come in, can you hear me?" I asked on my communicator.

"Yep, hear ya loud and clear, what is it Xion?" Axel asked.

"Roxas and I are going to fight, in case if he wins, make sure he stays out of trouble," I said.

"Wait Xion, you are actually going to fight him once again? Do you remember the last time, he absorbed you and we all almost completely forgot you. What is he threatening to you?" Axel asked.

"I know what I'm doing, even if he isn't threatening me, I'm going to be fine, after all, I'm his puppet remember, I can take his strength even if I don't want to," I said.

"Fine then, but I'm not going to show up until I see the floating particles," Axel said.

"Got it," I said closing my communicator going back to my room.

"Xion, you can't seriously be doing this," Robin said.

"I've done this before, I can handle it," I said, "everything will just be the same, we fight it out, he finishes me off and no one will remember I existed."

"What do you mean no one will remember you?" Beast Boy asked.

"It may be hard for you guys to understand, but since I was created out of someone else's memories, I've been borrowing powers I shouldn't even be using at the moment. When I'm defeated, I will return to Roxas and eventually Sora and since I was made out of memories," I said, "No one will remember me at all. It's for the best of everyone that I remain forgotten, hopefully this time, for good."

"You cannot just leave the Titans; we need you here, what about the keyhole?" Raven asked

"Then I'll leave that to Roxas, after all, I need him to release Kingdom Hearts," I said.

"So this is the end of your path?" Cyborg asked.

"It has to be, after all, this was why I was created," I said leaving my room.

* * *

I was waiting for him, sunset right?

"You're late," I said.

"No you're just early," he said, "ready to face your doom?"

"Born ready," I said with Crystal Owl and Raven Guidance in my hands.

We were both technically equally matched with our powers and keyblades. I'm sorry Roxas, but I have to do what I need to do, begin to absorb his memories.

"What are you doing you cheater?" Roxas asked.

"Just doing what I was created for, to catch what you don't need," I said, "What's wrong? Can't take the fact that I'm taking your powers for myself?"

"No just the fact that you can't do this on your own," Roxas said.

(Raven POV)

"I can't believe they've been at it for this long, and I'm fresh out of popcorn," Cyborg said.

"Can you not think about food right now?" I asked, "We have to be there for Xion."

"Are you that serious about her safety? She can take it," Beast Boy said.

"It's not that, I just worry about her," I said.

"Well, how are they taking it?" Axel asked coming around.

"I thought you wouldn't show up until particles appear," I said.

"I just want to know who I'll be looking after," Axel said, "after all, I promised them I'd always bring them back."

* * *

Just then a flash of darkness and light erupted between the two, and the one standing was Xion.

"No… this cannot be happening, Roxas!" Xion said running to him and catching him before he fell. A mixture of dark and light particles was coming from him.

"I guess it was my turn…to leave now," Roxas said.

"No Roxas, it should have been the other way around like the last time," Xion said, "It cannot end like this."

"I guess then that life has many strange ways to twist someone's fate," Roxas said, "Xion, I guess we'll never have ice cream again."

"No Roxas, we'll find a way to stay and co-exist," Xion said.

"Too late for that, I guess you guys were right about Slade," Roxas said, the clothes from Slade were already gone and replaced with other clothes, "Oh Xion, the Keyhole, it's been under you feet the entire time."

"What do you mean," Xion asked.

"We'll have ice cream again… one day… Xion," Roxas said, "Don't forget…to tell Axel…he owes me for the last time he wouldn't pay for it."

"No Roxas," Xion said tears were coming out as she picked up a silver X-shaped charm, "It didn't have to be this way."

"Um it is great that you're still around Xion, but how come we can still remember him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because he's different, a true Nobody, Nobodies cannot be forced to be forgotten by others," Xion said, "If you won't mind I'll be looking for the Keyhole."

* * *

It's been three weeks and ever since that day, Xion just wasn't the same, always with one of her keyblades looking or sensing for something. What is the keyhole exactly? Then one night, Xion was up somehow, her eyes had a glow of light, both her keyblades were in her hand and she was walking towards a familiar path? But surprisingly, she found a keyhole we never saw before, right where Terra once was, her statue had disappeared. A keyhole shaped outline came on where Terra had once stood. With her keyblades in hand, she pointed them at the keyhole, a stream of light came from them both and we heard a lock. Then, she was out of her trance.

"What… what happened?" Xion asked.

"You were in a trance do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Yes, I remember coming down here and finding the keyhole," Xion said, "and I remember sealing it. Jump City as well as the rest of this world is safe from the heartless' reach."

"Now what?" I asked.

"I need to get Roxas back," Xion said.


	10. A Dream Drop?

Chapter 10 a Dream Drop?

(Xion POV)

"Riku… is it really you?" I asked.

"No, just the recollections of his memories of you," he said, "but in the way, I'm still him. But I know what happened."

"How can I fix this?" I asked, "How can I bring Roxas back?"

"There is a way, a dream drop," Riku said.

"A… dream drop, what is it?" I asked.

"It is a way, to get memories unlocked, a way to save those you are about to lose forever," Riku said.

"So then how am I suppose to do it?" I asked.

"When the real Riku did it to save Sora, he went into Sora, but you absorbed Roxas, which means his body isn't here to go into for a dream drop, but however, Roxas is still somewhere, in Kingdom Hearts," Riku said, "You'll need to do a dream drop to Kingdom Hearts."

"But that is unbelievable," I said.

"But Kingdom Hearts is a source of miracles," Riku said, "If you really want Roxas back, the only way is to do a dream drop to Kingdom Hearts. But to get him back, you will have to forget ever knowing him."

I had a choice to bring him back or to remember him; I know which choice I'm going to take.

* * *

(Raven POV)

We found Xion outside at night on the roof wearing the cloak we first found her in.

"Xion, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to get Roxas back," Xion said, "but I can only do it if I can do a dream drop to-"

Before she could finish what she was about to say something was blasted to her.

"It's been a long time has it little puppet?" someone asked.

"Xemnas what do you want?" Xion asked, "I thought Sora and Riku finished you."

"So they had, but I was brought back to get you, you are to be the thirteenth darkness for Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas said.

"Likely chance," Xion said firing a beam of light towards him.

"You've gotten stronger, yes that is true, but you will not defeat your superior," Xemnas said.

"You may have been my superior," Xion said with both her keyblades engulfed in the energy opposite to what they were represented for, "but I don't take any orders from you."

Just then, she struck Xemnas straight at him with both keyblades and he began to fade into the darkness.

"One day Xion, one day, you will become a vessel of darkness," Xemnas said.

"But then I will also be a vessel of light to balance it out," Xion said as he finished fading away, then she turned to us, "Now then to explain why I'm here, I found a way bring Roxas back, but I'll need to forget him, but he will be alive though, I have to do a dream drop to Kingdom Hearts and I'll find him there."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Robin asked.

"No, I need to do this alone," Xion said, "Just be sure to protect my body."

Then with her keyblades she closed her eyes and opened a portal that engulfed her, leaving her asleep with a barrier to protect her and on her back.

* * *

(Xion POV)

So is this a dream drop? I've been passing by many things, going up against dream eaters finally reaching my destination, a Station of Awakening of me, Roxas and Axel.

_So you choose to bring someone back… is that right?_

"Yes," I said, "I wish to bring back my friend Roxas, he didn't deserve to cease from existing."

_You know that once his spirit is separated from you… then you will never be able to remember him… is that okay?_

"Yes, it doesn't matter really if I forget him," I said, "I'll remember again one day."

_But wouldn't it be better… for him to take your place?_

"No, it wouldn't," I said, "it's one thing for me to just forget him, but it is harder with everyone you knew to forget you even exist, this is my choice."

_I need to see some sort of proof that you do want him back._

Just then a large creature came, a dream eater? But anyways, I had to fight it to stay alive, and in the end I was able to.

_Now I see you truly care for your friend, he will be brought back, but only you will have forgotten him. You have become your own being…_

* * *

Then I was unconscious, waking up in a room I was never in with a mouse with a keyblade… Mickey? As well as a man with blue robes.

"I'm glad to see you have survived that Xion," the man said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Because, I oversaw what you did," the man said, "I am Yen Sid."

"It's a pleasure to be here and meet you," I said, "But why am I here?"

"Although unintentionally, you went through the Mark of Master Exam without anyone, even myself knowing," Yen Sid said, "and to see that you were willingly sacrificing your memories to bring back a friend, although it was a bit reckless, you had shown that you had shown the mark through all the trials you have faced. From this day on, you are Keyblade Master Xion."

* * *

Then I was woken up again this time on the roof of Titans Tower. The barrier left and my cloak came off. I was wearing the white leggings, the sky-blue skirt trimmed with white that was pleated, a sky-blue shirt that went to my elbows, a blue vest with a hood with white kitten ears and white fingerless gloves. But also, I had two silvery-blue intersecting belts over my vest and where they crossed was a blue upside down Nobody emblem. Other than having a piece of armor on my left arm, there wasn't much of a difference.

(Raven POV)

Xion was out of the barrier and this time, next to her was Roxas but he was wearing something different. He did however have something similar to Xion, an armor fragment.

"Hey Xion, glad that you're okay," Axel said.

"Thanks," Xion said as he helped her up.

"Hey Xion, what does that button do?" Beast Boy asked pointing to the one on her armor segment.

"I don't know, let's find out," Xion said pushing the button and then in a flash of light she was covered in silvery-blue armor, "I'm not going to use that often, it's a little heavy for me."

"So what happened," Robin asked, "I can see you were successful, but what else happened?"

"I became a keyblade master by Yen Sid," Xion said.

"Well who knew, Master Xion," Axel said.

"Axel, I'm your friend, Xion is just fine," Xion said.

"Am I… Am I alive?" Roxas asked, looking at his clothes.

"Roxas! Just like when you were in Twilight Town," Axel said.

"Axel, but where's," Roxas said looking at Xion, "Xion?"

"Who are you?" Xion asked running off since her armor was off.

"Xion wait, it's me Roxas," Roxas said, about to run after her.

"Wait Roxas, you were absorbed by Xion, most likely something must have affected her in order to bring you back," I said not wanting to tell him yet that she had to forget him, "Maybe you should give her some time."

* * *

**A/N: Being random at this point of the story now? I don't know.**


End file.
